Is It Astronomy?
by locked pearl
Summary: Mengejar cita bersama pesawat kertas. Mengarungi derasnya arus kehidupan bersejajar dengan hujan meteor. Hitsugaya Toushiro, akan berjuang sepanjang hayat. [hitsuhina] [AU]


**_Is It Astronomy?_**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

the story © clearpearll

AU, friendship, hurt, comfort, angst. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. hanya untuk kesenangan.

.

.

.

 _Mengejar cita bersama pesawat kertas. Mengarungi derasnya arus kehidupan bersejajar dengan hujan meteor. Hitsugaya Toushiro, akan berjuang sepanjang hayat._

* * *

.

.

.

[ for those, who support Bleach and HitsuHina ]

.

.

.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro terpikat oleh astronomi. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Lirik sedikit dirinya, ada hal berbau astronomi di samping. Tak lupa dengan gadis yang selalu bersamanya. Astronomi dan Hinamori Momo tak jauh dari Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hinamori memang selalu berada di sisinya. Tetapi Hitsugaya hanya mengabaikan, lebih memilih astronomi. "Shiro- _chan_ , tak bisakah kaulepas dari astronomi sedetik saja?"

Hitsugaya harus sabar menghadapi ini. "Barangkali ketika aku mandi." Hinamori hendak berkata, Hitsugaya menyelak, "Aku sedang bekerja Hinamori. Kumohon mengertilah."

Benar. Hitsugaya bukanlah anak yang tinggal omong hajat terpenuhi. Ia harus bekerja sampingan sebagai asisten seorang profesor di dekat kediamannya.

"Um, maaf."

Hitsugaya melirik sekilas, "Jika mau ke kantin, duluan saja."

Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya yang menghadap kertasnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku di sini saja."

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Keras kepala."

Hinamori tertawa ringan. Padahal ususnya terkelit.

* * *

Hitsugaya maniak semangka. Hinamori selalu mendampinginya menyantap kesukaan Hitsugaya, dikala matahari terbenam. Gadis itu selalu tidak sadar bahwa matahari telah terbenam akibat berdebat dengan Hitsugaya.

Anak laki-laki itu merasakan rasa hangat terbenamnya matahari sendirian. Saat itu, ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah profesor. Melihat sunset sendiri memang damai, tak ada kicauan cempreng. Tetapi kala matahari hampir tidur, Hitsugaya merasa hampa. "Aneh sekali jika kau tidak ada."

Dari tempat biasa Hinamori menikmati semangka bersama Hitsugaya, di balkon rumahnya, baru kali ini ia menyadari betapa hangat matahari terbenam. Pertama kalinya Hinamori menyadari sunset dari balkonnya terasa begitu indah. Tetapi sebuah keganjilan, Hinamori tak sebahagia biasanya. "Kita sudah jarang seperti ini ya, Shiro- _chan_." Padahal sering kali Hinamori melayangkan pada Hitsugaya; karenanya, ia tak dapat melihat sunset.

Ketika pulang malam, Hinamori pasti selalu bersama Hitsugaya. Pasti, setiap waktu. Hitsugaya, di sisinya ada Hinamori dan astronomi. Di malam hari, ada lampu jalan yang menyinari. Pula dengan bangku panjang yang masing-masing berjarak 30 meter. Tetapi Hitsugaya tidak tertarik.

Pemuda itu akan mendongakkan kepala. Di atasnya ada bulan dan bintang—astronomi.

"Tidak pegal?"

Hitsugaya terlepas dari lamunan. "Ah?" setelahnya ia pasti menoleh kepada Hinamori.

Hinamori tersenyum kepada Hitsugaya. "Kau lebih memilih bulan atau bintang?"

Hitsugaya menatap langit kembali. "Entahlah, aku menyukai keduanya."

Hinamori mendahulukan Hitsugaya, berjalan mundur melihat Hitsugaya. "Itu curang. Kau harus menjawab. Bulan atau bintang?"

Hitsugaya merapatkan bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum nakal. "Kalau aku memilihmu bagaimana?"

* * *

Suatu waktu, Hitsugaya pernah ke toilet di sela-sela penelitiannya (di sekolah). Ketika kembali, Hitsugaya berwajah pucat. Hinamori tak tahu, mungkin wajahnya laksana menunggu hukuman mati. Saat itu juga, ketika Hitsugaya serius memecahkan soal, "Shiro- _chan_ , hidungmu," Hinamori tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hanya berwajah pucat, sepucatnya. Hitsugaya tersentak. Secara kaku, ia menyentuh rahang atas. Sial, dia lengah. Hitsugaya terbawa angin menuju kamar mandi.

Di hari berikutnya, Hitsugaya mulai cepat lelah. Hinamori lemas seketika begitu mengetahui Hitsugaya terserang penyakit. Anemia.

Di sela-sela waktu istirahat, pernah laki-laki berambut putih keperakan itu membuat pesawat dari kertas, yang sama putihnya. Kemudian ia berdiri, mendekati pagar pembatas. Dilepasnya pesawat jadi-jadian itu. "Untuk apa?"

Hitsugaya berbalik. "Aku berharap pesawat itu mendarat di kebun semangka."

Hinamori terkekeh dengan gurauan Hitsugaya.

"Seandainya begitu, kau mau yang mana? Di Tokyo, perempatan jalan, atau di kebun nenekmu?"

 _Emerald_ nya berpaling kembali ke kota makan, yang berisi banyak sayuran.

"Yang mana saja, aku senang. Selama di kebun semangka."

* * *

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, Hitsugaya- _kun_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh untuk membalas ucapan profesor. "Aku masih bisa melanjutkan, Prof."

Prof. Urahara Kisuke menghela napas kagum pada kegigihan seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi asistennya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya melanjutkan, Prof. Urahara bertanya, "Ingin jadi astronom, Hitsugaya- _kun_?"

"Mungkin. Aku suka astronomi, sains, dan ya … ilmu pengetahuan—"

Kalimat itu belum selesai, tapi darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Sekarang entah sudah berapa kali.

"—maaf, Prof."

Hitsugaya segera ke kamar mandi; membersihkan darahnya.

"Sekarang, pulanglah." Prof. Urahara menunjuk jalan keluar dari laboratorium.

"Tidak, Prof, aku masih—"

"Kau sudah diperingatkan. Mimisan barusan itu tanda Tuhan menyuruhmu istirahat."

Hitsugaya menatap profesor sekilas. Kemudian mengangguk lesu. "Aku mengerti."

Mengucapkan terima kasih, salam sampai jumpa besok, di ambang pintu laboratorium, profesor memanggil Hitsugaya.

Sambil tersenyum, beliau mengatakan, "Kau mengingatkanku akan Sagan."

"Carl … Sagan?"

"Iya. Carl Edward Sagan. Orang yang berjasa bagi bidang astronomi, sains dunia."

Hitsugaya berpikir. "Memang apa miripnya denganku?"

Prof. Urahara terkekeh. "Kehidupannya, dan … eum, maaf." Ditunjuknya dada bidang Hitsugaya. "… penyakitmu."

Hitsugaya mengatupkan rahang. Dianggapnya pernyataan profesor sebagai peringatan. "Aku tahu. Profesor, aku pasti sembuh. Aku pasti menjadi astronom. Akan kupastikan Mars menjadi tempat kedua umat manusia! Aku pasti bisa! Aku pasti sembuh! Atau setidaknya, aku terus hidup melawan penyakit ini hingga menua! Aku tidak akan mati sekarang, sebelum menjadi astronom!"

Tapi di atas kursi laboratorium, profesor hanya tersenyum, sedang mengucapkan, "Aku harap kau bisa seperti Carl Sagan." Hitsugaya mengamini dalam hati.

* * *

Hitsugaya datang terakhir. Hinamori sudah sejak tadi menggelantungkan kaki dari pohon yang ia jadikan tempat duduk.

"Lama." Cibir Hinamori setengah bercanda, setengah isi hati.

"Iya. Maaf deh."

"Sudah sepuluh meteor tahu,"

Hitsugaya manautkan alis. Hinamori menyengir, "tapi bohong."

Pemuda itu menahan kekehan geli. "Dasar, kau ini!"

Menit berlalu, satu meteor melesat, kemudian susul menyusul dengan komet kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Hingga mereka berdebat sudah berapa meteor melintas selama satu jam. Si Perak yakin ada 10 meteor. Sementara Si Gadis Hazel berpendirian teguh ada 15 meteor dalam satu jam itu.

"Jauh, bodoh." Komentar Hitsugaya tentang perbedaan yang signifikan—bukan, tapi jauh.

Lima. Apakah Hitsugaya yang lupa bilangan, atau Hinamori yang melihat lebih banyak darinya? Sementara mereka berdebat, meteor kembali melesat cepat. Melihat meteor terakhir, Hitsugaya menggumamkan dalam hati, _"Kau itu bagai meteor, tahu! Selalu datang tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku. Mengikut sertakanku dalam arus lesatan dalam kehidupan. Membuatku keluar dari zona aman."_

Sayangnya, gadis di sampingnya itu tidak mendengar.

Tiga bulan berikut, Hitsugaya ada di rumah sakit. Berbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Hinamori selalu datang dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah.

"Dasar cengeng." Tapi ejekan itu tidak mengefek pada Hinamori.

Setelahnya, Hinamori duduk di kursi sebelah pasien. Pertama, ia berkata pelan, "Shiro- _chan_ … bodoh." ucapnya parau. Seakan tangisnya bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri bodoh! Sampai membuatku khawatir! Kumohon, jangan seperti ini lagi…."

Hinamori sudah membenamkan wajahnya di kasur. "Kumohon, tetaplah hidup! Kau … harus janji! Aku mohon…." Hinamori menangis dengan penuh isakan.

Hitsugaya menahan napas, menatap langit-langit kamar rawat; menahan air matanya jatuh.

 _"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Hinamori."_ Andai ia bisa mengutarakannya.

Digerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Hinamori. Agar ia tenang. Di luar, nenek, dan semuanya yang mendengar kabar ini juga bersedih.

* * *

"Shiro- _chan_ , ada hujan meteor lagi malam ini. Kau harus mau menemaniku melihatnya. Aku akan meminta izin pada perawat."

Semenjak pertama kali di _opname_ , Hinamori menjenguk setiap hari. Hingga setelah senja. Selalu diselimuti rasa berat setiap kali meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Seolah hatinya berbisik, _besok … aku masih bisa bertemu dan bercanda dengannya kan?_

"Semangat!" Hitsugaya tersenyum dari tempat tidurnya.

Fentur Hinamori berhasil.

Andai langit masih bersih, tidak ada populasi.

"Aku ingin berjalan saja." Hitsugaya menatap enggan kursi roda di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kalau tiba-tiba—"

"Diam, atau aku tetap di kasur."

Lihat saja situasi nanti, pasti ada jalan keluar. Hinamori menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya. "Tapi pegang tanganku! Kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh bagaimana? Aku yang repot!"

Hitsugaya tertawa geli. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Tangan Hinamori tidak sebesar miliknya, baru Hitsugaya sadari.

"Kau tahu? Jarang kita bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Mungkin kali ini tidak lebih dari … yah, kita hanya berpegangan tangan saat kita memanjat." ungkap Hitsugaya. Di sampingnya, Hinamori menghela napas. "Apa? Kau risi bergandengan denganku?"

Hinamori langsung memutuskan tangannya dengan Hitsugaya. "Tidak kok."

Alhasil, Hinamori berjalan lebih cepat, ditatapnya tangan Hinamori yang bergantung. Hitsugaya ingin menggandeng jemari mungil itu lagi.

Di taman belakang rumah sakit, seharusnya, ada 20 meteor dalam satu jam ini. Jika langit bersih tanpa _light pollution_.

"Berhari-hari di rumah sakit, sangat membosankan." Hitsugaya mulai bercerita. "Seharian, bangun, makan, tidur, toilet, ganti selang infus, seperti itu saja sampai muntah." Ia melanjutkan, "tapi beda ketika kau datang. Jujur, yang aku tunggu bukanlah makanan, tapi kau."

Hinamori mengalihkan pandangan. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Shiro- _chan_."

Hitsugaya tertawa.

"Kau malu, eh?"

Bagian tersedih, malam itu terakhir kali mereka melihat hujan meteor bersama.

* * *

Hitsugaya mengambil jalan operasi. Hinamori berharap dengan sangat sangat Tuhan memberikan keajaiban. Memberikan lebih banyak waktu untuk Hitsugaya bercanda dan tertawa dengan Hinamori. Memberikan Hitsugaya kesempatan untuk menjadi astronom.

Tapi berjam-jam operasi, Dokter Ishida Ryuuken keluar dengan wajah lelah, muram. Ayah dan Ibu Hitsugaya berdiri, kemudian terisak. Pula dengan nenek.

Hinamori ada di ujung lorong, habis menenangkan diri di taman belakang rumah sakit. Melihat keadaan, jantungnya melambung.

Hinamori tidak menyukai kabar buruk. Tapi, sepertinya, sebelum Hinamori mendengar kabar, ia sudah tahu perihalnya. Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya, membuat sakit jiwa dan raganya. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hitsugaya- _kun_ bahagia. Pasti."

Hinamori menoleh. Ia tahu siapa gerangan. Seorang profesor astronom yang pernah dikenalkan Hitsugaya. "Prof…." ucapnya lirih. Profesor Urahara tersenyum pedih. Asisten terbaiknya sudah lebih dahulu menuju langit dan luar angkasa.

Besoknya Hitsugaya Toushiro dimakamkan. Semua orang bersedih. Entah butuh berapa lama Hinamori untuk _move on_.

Usai pemakaman, Profesor Urahara mengajak Hinamori untuk menikmati semangka di kebun semangka.

"Kamu pastilah gadis yang dimaksudnya. Hitsugaya- _kun_ sering menceritakan tentangmu."

Hinamori menatap profesor. Matanya masihlah lembab.

"Ia berkata, katanya ada seorang perempuan yang mengubah hidupnya. Menjadi berani menghadapi arus deras kehidupan. Tatapannya secerah meteor yang melintas. Setiap ia dan gadis itu bertatapan, seperti ada supernova dalam dirinya." Prof. Urahara tersenyum menatap gadis di depannya. "Dan … katanya, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

Hinamori tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu pastilah ia. Karena, siapa gadis yang dekat dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro selain Hinamori Momo?

Tak lama, pemilik kebun menghampiri mereka. Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan hal eksentrik. "Suatu hari, berbulan-bulan lalu, aku menemukan pesawat kertas ini mendarat di kebun semangkaku." Beliau menatap Hinamori sedikit ragu tetapi yakin. "Maaf aku telah membacanya. Tapi sepertinya ini memang didedikasikan untukmu, Nak Hinamori." disodorkannya pesawat kertas itu.

Hinamori menatap bingung. Tapi ia tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih, lantas pemilik kebun kembali bekerja. Perlahan Hinamori membuka, profesor sempat menanyakan apa itu. Hinamori menggidikkan bahu. Dan sebuah kalimat tertera;

 _"Apa pun alasanmu berada di kebun semangka, saya bahagia kamu ada di sana, dan saya berharap kami ada di sana dengan Anda."_

 _\- Hitsugaya Toushiro (and who always beside me, astronomy, and Hinamori Momo)_

Hinamori tertawa kecil.

"Dasar plagiat amatir!"

.

.

.

 **E N D**

* * *

 **mini epilogue**

Hinamori Momo, 22 tahun, memasuki gedung JAXA, bersiap untuk melanjutkan penelitian dengan meneropong.

Hinamori senang dengan pekerjaannya. Karena itu, ia mendapat penghasilan dan mencari Hitsugaya di antara langit-langit biru muda, planet-planet yang berputar pada orbitnya, asteroid yang bertebaran, nebula yang membentuk warna indah, dan di antara meteor yang melesat.

* * *

 **author's note:**

fic ini dibuat bukan untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. tadinya mau nyeritain biografi singkat Carl Sagan, eh, jadinya malah ngarang cerita. sebenernya penyakit Hitsugaya itu bukan anemia. tapi Myelodysplastic atau praleukimia.

hujan meteor yang pertama itu hujan meteor Lyrid 23 April 2017. kalau yang kedua hujan meteor Delta Aquarid 29 Juni 2017.

kata-kata yang ada di pesawat kertas itu modifikasi payah dari kata-kata Carl Sagan; "Apa pun alasanmu berada di Mars, saya bahagia kamu ada di sana, dan saya berharap saya ada di sana denganmu."

thank you for riding.


End file.
